Paris Avant les Hommes
by MissJayne
Summary: Also known as 'Jibbs backwards in time'.  Birthday oneshot for Aly.


_A/N: Happy birthday Aly! I thought I'd try something a little different for you this year. Hope you enjoy it._

Paris Avant les Hommes

_AKA Jibbs backwards in time_

They sat on the porch together, silently watching the sun slowly sink beyond the horizon. It was a ritual they performed every day, regardless of the weather. The red and orange glows cast their spell across the sky, as they always did without fail. It had not rained in several days and the dry heat enveloped the couple.

They weren't sure how they had ended up on land with a small disused farm – they had always assumed retirement would involve a boat and the open sea, but life had conspired to place them here at this moment in time. They did not mind; as long as they were together, they would never mind their surroundings.

The rays spread across the sky as they sat in silence, all eyes fixed on the sky. Around them, a few chickens clucked, and she thought about the recent increase in eggs while he thought about the best way to fix the coop. Somewhere, a dog barked and they both smiled simultaneously.

The orange ball of fire finally dipped below the horizon. He reached across, caught her hand gently and squeezed it. They rose from their seat together, smiling at each other.

"Same time tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on them as they emptied the car. It was an uncommonly hot August and it made them slightly giggly as they thought about old times. Jack was not impressed at his usually solemn parents, shooting them glares and hissing that they were showing him up in front of his new roommates.<p>

They ignored these actions, knowing he loved them dearly and was filled with nerves. He gave them both a smile as they maneuvered his TV into place. She made another trip with a box filled with freshly-laundered clothes. He carried a stack of Blu-Rays.

"Bit small," he commented.

She mock-glared at him. "Someone didn't go to college. It's fine."

He kissed her cheek as Jack reappeared and pulled a face. "Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" he teased.

She drew her son close and pressed a kiss to his cheek; she had to stand on tiptoe now and she had a feeling he had not yet stopped growing. Jack grinned at her from his height. "Love you Mom. And Dad."

On the way back to the car, they were silent. The parents hugged their son and wished him well. As they drove away, they couldn't help but look back. It seemed it was only yesterday they were welcoming him into the world. They were going to miss him, but they still had each other.

* * *

><p>He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Years before, as her protection detail, it had been his job to skulk in the shadows and silently observe her every move. Now, although he was allowed to watch her openly, he still preferred to hide in shadows.<p>

State functions unnerved him. As an agent, he used to busy himself with worries about security, looking out for and plugging any holes, and allowing his eyes to occasionally sweep over her. Now, as a husband and unwillingly dragged along to a stuffy function, his self-appointed job was to stare at his beautiful redhead and keep out of the way.

He had never realized how effortless she made the whole thing appear before. As the Ambassador to Israel, she had a fine balancing act to maintain, and she did so with poise and grace. She had the room eating out of her hand as she flitted from person to person. While he wasn't sure who most of these people were, he knew she knew all the little things that made them feel special. Their spouse, their children, important dates to them. She knew their favorite sports team and their favorite hobby.

She glanced his way, caught his eye and smiled. He smiled back, pleased to see her in this environment and proud of her.

* * *

><p>The nerves that had become resident in his stomach for the past nine months had finally left him just when he should be feeling more nervous. She had started her maternity leave two weeks ago, but he had remained in the field. And now DiNozzo had called to inform him his son was making his way into the world.<p>

He had to smile as he raced through another red light, incurring the wrath and horns of the other vehicles forced to serve out his path. His son was definitely coming into the world on his own terms. His son, their son – Jack. They had picked the name a few months ago.

He couldn't wait to be a father again. At first, he had been scared (not that he would ever have admitted it out loud). After all, he hadn't been able to protect his previous child. But his wife had understood without needing words and soothed his fears. He had been a good father before and he would be even better a second time around.

The smile still played on his lips as he forced the car into the first available space outside the hospital and jumped out. His cell phone was to his ear as he charged inside.

"DiNozzo," he began, before he spotted a terrified-looking McGee waiting for him. Slamming his phone shut, he followed his agent as he took him to his wife's side.

"The screams," McGee muttered, apparently shell-shocked by the revelation labor hurt.

As he flung open the door to his precious redheaded devil, he smiled again. Only his wife could threaten the doctor to give her more drugs in the middle of a contraction.

* * *

><p>Her eyes met his and she smiled, almost unable to believe this was happening.<p>

He had proposed almost a year ago, out of the blue one day while they had been working on his boat. She had been sanding a rib and he had been hunting for nails, when he had asked for her hand in marriage. It hadn't registered for a few moments, but she had been sure the rest of the city had heard once she had realized what he had said.

Now they found themselves barefoot on Mike's remote beach, after he had twisted their arms to persuade them to marry there. Despite the population of the retired agent's beach tripling with the handful of guests, he seemed happy to put up with it so he could boast he had hosted their wedding.

Her toes curled up in the warm sand as the cold water of the Pacific threatened to cover her feet. The hot sun beat down on the group, making her white dress appear to glow. From the expression on her soon-to-be husband's face, he thought she was beautiful.

The padre continued the ceremony as she gazed into her fiancé's eyes, falling headlong into the shimmering blue depths. She could vaguely hear one of her guests sobbing in the background, but she couldn't tear herself away from this moment. There would be plenty of time to celebrate with her guests later.

* * *

><p>He pressed his lips to hers, unable to voice what he wanted to say but knowing she would understand. She always did.<p>

For a brief moment, she did not respond, but then she began to kiss him back, snaking a hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. He felt her smile against his lips and was powerless to prevent his responding smile.

He broke the kiss, unwilling to let her go far and resting his forehead against hers. She gave an unladylike giggle but didn't pull away.

"I'm not complaining," she whispered, not wanting to break the spell that had encompassed them. "But this is my _office_."

He shrugged.

"You couldn't have waited until we were in one of our homes?" she teased.

"Waited seven years to do that again," he mumbled. "Not going to wait any longer."

She smiled again, understanding what he meant. "Well, before we take this any further, we are heading back to a house with a door that locks."

"Your office door locks," he pouted, knowing it was fruitless but prepared to try anyway.

She shook her head. "Not the same thing. I'll make it up to you, I promise." To seal her vow, she kissed his lips again, pressing her tongue against his lips and pulling away before he could grant her entry.

"Deal," he muttered, pulling her towards the door, not wishing to waste a second.

* * *

><p>His breath caught in his throat as she stood up, the colors from the MTAC screen behind her forming a halo around her red hair. Was he dreaming?<p>

He hadn't expected her back in his life again, not since she had left so abruptly in Europe. With both their jobs liable to throw them back together on an investigation at any time, he had somehow known they would never meet again as agents. But he hadn't allowed for her becoming Director…

He wasn't completely surprised; he had always known she would end up higher in the food chain than him. She could be diplomatic when she wanted, while he had no patience. It served him well as an agent, but he knew he could climb no higher and it didn't bother him.

He hadn't forgotten her. His redheaded ex-partner had somehow burrowed her way into his heart, into the place he had assumed was reserved for Shannon and Kelly, but his girls had graciously allowed another woman in. She had occupied his thoughts and dreams for so long.

Ducky had offered to keep him up to date with her news, but he had ignored the suggestion and carried out his own private investigations. Finding her online profile on the NCIS database once a month like clockwork. First checking she had not been injured in the field, and then torturing himself by looking up her marital status. It had stayed 'single' for six long years, while his had altered.

Yet another mistake.

She was as beautiful as ever; time had only made her more perfect. A fallen angel. He felt his lips curve into a smile. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the plane, she finally felt alone and not in a good way. The usually comforting hum of normal life surrounded her, but she paid it no mind. Probably breaking one of his precious Rules by not being completely aware of her surroundings.<p>

Now was not the time for regrets. She had made her decision and had to live with it. By now, he would have noticed her disappearance and found her coat, the cream one he had bought her and now carrying an incriminating and final envelope. There was no going back for either of them.

Did he feel the same way she did? She certainly didn't regret their relationship, but his inability to open up had not helped matters. She knew he had secrets – heaven knew she had her own – and she didn't want to pry. However, when he couldn't even say three little words to her, she had to do some serious thinking. He wasn't in her Five Point Plan, and while he might have enticed her away from it for a while, he clearly couldn't offer her enough to give it up permanently.

She shivered, aware if he was by her side he would warm her up and make her laugh. She had to remember it was over between them. Forever.

* * *

><p>The eternal city of love. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined strolling down the Seine arm in arm with the man she loved, but they were both bundled up against the cold and laughing.<p>

She couldn't do this anywhere else, not least because she shouldn't be sleeping with her partner. However, there was a culture in this city, in this beautiful place, of public displays of affection. On her first day, she had been bemused by the sheer number of people holding hands, kissing and making out in the middle of the street. Despite her lover's initial apprehension, she had persuaded him it was essential to their cover. He had seen right through her but gone along with it anyway.

His left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead even as they continued to stroll. She giggled, her face alight with joy. This moment was perfect.

She tugged him to a stop, turning to face him and waiting until they were gazing into each other's eyes. Gathering her courage, clutching his hands for support, she confessed.

"I love you."

He threw back his head and laughed. "That'll be the day," he teased, pulling her in for a quick hug before tugging her down the street again.

She followed obediently, but a frown now sat on her face. Why didn't he believe her?

* * *

><p>The tiny, stuffy attic room was filled with the smell of sex. The sun had set at some point during their love-making, but the muggy heat remained trapped between the four walls. The sweat glistened on their bodies as their breathing slowed, their rhythms coming together so they sounded like one.<p>

The moonlight coming through the window was the only form of illumination, the soft light dancing on bare skin. The new lovers began to giggle, having finally realized exactly what they had done. The tension that had been building between them for months was gone, replaced by a disbelief they had not given into their feelings long before now. Neither would object to a further round.

His right hand traced its way leisurely up her body, making her shiver in anticipation. But he continued his path to her face, rolling onto his side to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Before it could grow more passionate, he pulled away reluctantly. They had a job to do after all.

He forced himself out of bed, feeling her eyes dance over his naked skin. Smirking to himself, he refrained from reaching for his clothes, allowing her to stay on the bed and observe while he continued to take occasional photographs of individuals out of the window. There was plenty of time for relaxation later.

* * *

><p>She was working out better than he'd expected. Okay, she had thrown up all over his boots while observing her first autopsy, but the glare she had given him afterwards had reminded him just how determined and stubborn she was.<p>

Her red hair may have distracted him at first, but underneath she hid a sharp mind, an ability to pick things up quickly, someone unafraid to stand up to him. He rather liked the last feature – his team were normally too terrified of him to do anything but fall over themselves to carry out his orders, but she was prepared to stand her ground and argue. And she would argue, even if it was a losing fight. He liked her passion.

Not to mention their banter and flirting. She could put a smile on his face with such little effort that it scared him at times. He loved to see her own smile – her whole face would light up, her eyes would twinkle and her laughter was infectious. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to kiss the smile off her face. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if she would kiss him back or shoot him.

Smart and beautiful. She was definitely destined for great things. He wondered if he was a blip in her orbit, or something more permanent.

* * *

><p>He wasn't happy to be called up to the Director's office without warning in the middle of the day, but his team were pissing him off and it wasn't like he had anything else to do. He took the stairs two at a time, barging into Amanda's office and waiting for her to announce him.<p>

Morrow had a grin on his face which suggested he was about to be played. His gaze flicked to the only other person in the office. Female. Redhead.

Hmm.

"Your new probationary agent," Morrow informed him, still grinning.

Oh, this had to be a joke. "Sir, I'm not taking on –"

"A woman?" she suggested, smirking slightly.

He ignored her, fixing Morrow with a glare.

"You've scared off your last six probationary agents," Morrow pointed out. "I think she'll be a little harder for you to get rid of."

He fixed her with a glare, amused when she didn't break. Perhaps she was made of sterner stuff after all. She held out a hand for him to shake.

"Jennifer Shepard."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."


End file.
